Talk:Big Jeffy
Jerry Nelson? I've been reading on this page a notion that Nelson performed Big Jeffy in the songs Telephone Rock and Danger. Do we have a source to confirm that? Because I always thought I heard Moss as him in those songs. On the other hand I think that was Nelson doing him in A Body Full of Rhythm, but I doubt it was him in those other songs. Would anyone care to enlighten me? Garrettk41 00:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :I gave "Danger" a listen and yeah, it's Jerry doing the low voice. It sounds like Moss in "Telephone Rock" to me, with RIchard and Jerry doing the other two Monotones. - Oscarfan 01:08, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Heard "Telephone Rock" again and I still think it sounds more like Jerry's voice, really. Moss's bass is commonly subdued and on-key while the one heard here is a little lower and noticeably off on some parts. Jerry's definitely Big Jeffy in "Danger", using a low guttural (almost Thog-like) voice. -- Jon (talk) 01:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::While we're at it, was it really Kevin Clash as Big Jeffy in that 1980s appearance where the group visits Sesame Street? Because it sounds like Jeff Moss to me (or at the very least, it doesn't sound like any Kevin Clash voice I've heard). Unless it was meant to say Kevin Clash performed Jeffy in his last appearance (which would make more sense). --Minor muppetz 03:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, here's the best way I can justify that it's Kevin in the 80s appearance; If it was Moss doing the voice, than it would look dubbed (like it does in this video). In the Surprise! video, it's a live performance. Furthermore, Big Jeffy's voice there doesn't sound as low as Moss' voice. The part where I think it's most evident that it's Kevin is when he's doing the count-off at the beginning. I agree in that I can't recall him doing many deep voices (plus, I find it unusual that Moss wouldn't voice him in that episode since he co-wrote Rock 'N Roll Star) but I think it's safe to assume it's Clash. However, in Big Jeffy's most recent appearance, it couldn't possibly be Kevin performing him because he's Elmo in the same sequence. *whew* -- Jon (talk) 05:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I hear it as Kevin now. But regarding live performances vs. lip-synching, pretty much all Muppet songs are pre-recorded and lip-synched during taping/filming. I could easily tell lip-synching was invovled for Big Jeffy and Little Chrissy in those clips where Elmo takes over from Little Jerry, but in most songs the performance and lip-synching do look more natural. --Minor muppetz 03:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) This is interesting "Big Jeffy, Grover, and a Lavender Anything Muppet woman have fun scatting to hand clapping." Anyone have a screencap or know anymore details about this sketch? I found it on Episode 0343 I think, and it sounds pretty interesting. Wattamack4 15:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Where does that quote come from? —Scott (talk) 20:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Episode 0343. Wattamack4 20:57, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::Unless the sketches were repeated later, we don't have pictures for episodes that came from the CTW Archives. —Scott (talk) 22:28, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Aw, that's too bad. Ah well, hopefully a video of it will pop up on YouTube or SS's website. But you know what I find strange is that is it really possible the CTW archives have Jeffy's name on there? I don't know the details when they came out, but it'd seem like they were made before 1977 (when "Four" came out and each member of the Monotones, besides Little Jerry, got a name). Wattamack4 22:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::That's a good point. It was originally added by Danny from the Archives as just three Muppets, and then an untrusted contributor identified them. I'll go ahead and change it back to the original entry. —Scott (talk) 22:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that's a good idea. I don't know the details about when this sketch was made, but I'm probably guessing it was sort of the same deal with "The Garden", with Jeffy appearing but not intended to actually be him (cause it seems like until 1971, the Monotones were mostly intended to just be a group of Anything Muppet hippies that would appear in alot of Muppet inserts, usually being musicals, but it'd seem like when The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album came out, where they got an official group name, they'd have the Muppets as regular characters and appear in inserts from time-to-time so it wouldn't seem like they'd be less more of minor characters). Wattamack4 22:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::Bring this back up, it looks to have indeed been confirmed Big Jeffy, Grover, and a Lavender AM woman are indeed the characters. Here is the source: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHQQJc4_kzo Wattamack4 02:21, May 21, 2010 (UTC)Alex Hippie Grump & Big Jeffy What's the source for Grump being the same character as Big Jeffy? They look different. The connection seems to be that they both had long shaggy beards. -- Danny (talk) 17:28, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :They both have the same kind of beard, hair, the yellow headband, and the same triangle-patterned shirt and boned-necklace... but of course, the Monotones were mainly prototypes back in the early days. Kind of like in that image with them holding up the CTW sign. Wattamack4 17:35, November 27, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::Yeah, that's all just speculation and doesn't really belong here. It's a passing similarity at best and defnitely nothing to suggest one character evolved into the other. Early Sesame was just full of a lot of hippies. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::There's no evidence that the Hippie was a "prototype" for Big Jeffy; they're just using similar character parts. Alex, please don't write about their connection anymore. -- Danny (talk) 00:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, alright. Wattamack4 00:27, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Alex Jerry Nelson? I've been reading on this page a notion that Nelson performed Big Jeffy in the songs Telephone Rock and Danger. Do we have a source to confirm that? Because I always thought I heard Moss as him in those songs. On the other hand I think that was Nelson doing him in A Body Full of Rhythm, but I doubt it was him in those other songs. Would anyone care to enlighten me? Garrettk41 00:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC)